Death to the Daleks (TV)
Death to the Daleks (Mort aux Daleks) est le troisième épisode de la saison 11 de la série originale Doctor Who. Ce serial en 4 parties marque le premier voyage de Sarah Jane Smith sur une autre planète que la Terre et sa première rencontre avec les Daleks. À ce jour, cet épisode n'a jamais été diffusé en France. Synopsis Le TARDIS se retrouve privé d'energie sur une planète où le Docteur et Sarah Jane se voient forcés de s'allier avec des Daleks et un groupe d'Humains. Tous sont piégés sur Exxilon avec les autochtones hostiles, et la clé de leur libération se trouve au cœur d'une ancienne et dangereuse cité perdue, et celle-ci est remplie de pièges... Distribution *Dr. Who - Jon Pertwee (crédité en, tant que "Dr. Who") *Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen *Dan Galloway - Duncan Lamont *Richard Railton - John Abineri *Commandant Stewart - Neil Seiler *Peter Hamilton - Julian Fox *Jill Tarrant - Joy Harrison *Spaceman - Terry Walsh *Grand Prêtre - Mostyn Evans *Bellal - Arnold Yarrow *Gotal - Roy Heymann *Voix des Daleks - Michael Wisher *Opérateurs Dalek - John Scott Martin, Murphy Grumbar, Cy Town *Zombies - Terry Walsh, Steven Ismay Équipe de production *Assistant régisseur de plateau - Richard Leyland *Costumes - L. Rowland Warne *Designer - Colin Green *Chorégraphe des combats - Terry Walsh *Cameraman - Bill Matthews *Monteur - Bob Rymer *Musique de fond - Carey Blyton *Maquillage - Magdalen Gaffney, Cynthia Goodwin *Masques - John Friedlander *Musique - London Saxophone Quartet *Producteur - Barry Letts *Assistant de production - Chris D'Oyly-John *Éditeur de script - Terrance Dicks *Sons spéciaux - Dick Mills *Éclairage du studio - Derek Slee *Sonorisation du studio - Richard Chubb *Arrangement du thème - Delia Derbyshire *Musique de titre - Ron Grainer *Effets visuels - Jim Ward Univers Daleks *Le Docteur dit des Daleks qu'ils sont "seulement à moitié robots... À l'intérieur de ces carapaces, il y a une masse de haine vivante et bouillonnante" (Inside each of those shells is a living, bubbling lump of hate). *Galloway surnomme les Daleks "les petites salières". *Les Daleks remplacent leurs armes à énergie (qui ne fonctionnent plus) par des armes à feu très rapidement. Éléments *Le parrinium est un élément chimique qui est rare sur Terre mais est aussi courant sur Exxilon que le sel. Il s'agit du remède à la peste spatiale, causée par des missiles Daleks. Lieux *Lorsque le Docteur voit la cité, il dit qu'il doit s'agir de l'une des Sept Cent Merveilles de l'Univers ; lorsqu'elle est détruite, il se plaint qu'il n'y en ait maintenant plus que 699. Médecine *Les comprimés Sulphagen sont des analgésiques. Organisations Militaires *Les Humains ici sont des membres des Marine Space Corps. Espèces *Le Docteur pense que les Exxilons ont voyagé sur Terre et ont appris aux péruviens comment construire leurs temples Planète *Le Docteur essayait en fait d'amener Sarah Jane sur Florana, qui a des eaux effervescentes. TARDIS *Les portes du TARDIS doivent s'ouvrir à la main lorsqu'il n'y a plus d'énergie. Références *Les Daleks ayant survécu sur Exxilon furent enfermés dans une cellule spéciale de l'Asile des Daleks, avec d'autres Daleks ayant survécu à des rencontres a (DW: Asylum of the Daleks). *Sarah Jane n'entre pas dans la cité mais le Docteur lui a probablement décrite, car elle la comparera aux énigmes sur Mars lorsqu'elle et le Quatrième Docteur se rendront sur cette planète (DW: Pyramids of Mars). *Il s'agit de la première rencontre de Sarah Jane avec les Daleks. Elle les reverra à deux reprises (DW: Genesis of the Daleks, The Stolen Earth/''Journey's End). Notes *Cet épisode avait pour titres de production ''The Exilons et The Exxilons. *Cette histoire, à l'origine, ne faisait pas figurer de Daleks. Ils ont été inclus au scénario car Barry Lettset Terrance Dicks voulaient profiter de leur popularité. *La cible des Daleks lors de leurs exercices de tirs est une cabine de police. *Plusieurs des Daleks utilisés dans cette histoire datent des années 60, car ceux construits pour Planet of the Daleks n'était pas satisfaisants. *Il s'agit du dernier épisode télévisé avec les Daleks en tant qu'ennemi principal à ne pas faire figurer Davros et à ne pas avoir un titre qui se termine par la formule "...of the Daleks" avant Dalek en 2005. Audiences *Partie 1 - 8,1 millions *Partie 2 - 9,5 millions *Partie 3 - 10,5 millions *Partie 4 - 9,5 millions en:Death to the Daleks (TV story) es:Death to the Daleks Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 11 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Troisième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Daleks Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 1974